That's gonna be interesting
by mayo297
Summary: An AU story, where none of the game events happened. Chris/Ashley


Chris was sitting on the living room sofa, controler in his hands and a look of deep concetration on his face. He was really invested in playing Splinter Cell: Black List at the moment and he was enjoying it very much.

Ashley was behind him in the kitchen, grabbing the freshly baked cookies out of the oven and putting the trays on the counter that seperated the kitchen/dining room from the living room.

" You sure you don't need a hand with those, Ash?" Chris asked and turned to face Ashley.

His girlfriend smiled.

" No, Chris, it's fine. You had a long day at work and need to relax. Besides, you made the amazing lava cakes last week."

" Okay. Let me know if you change your mind." Chris said and returned to his game.

He smiled to himself. He and Ashley have been dating and living together for two years now. Things were going smoothly so far. A few bumps here and there, but that's normal for every relationship.

Ashley put the hot cookies on a plate and poured some coke into Chris' favorite gamer cup that had Gordon Freeman with a crowbar in his hand on it. She grabbed the cookie plate and the coke and made her way to Chris.

" A delivery for a mister Mason."

" This guy right here." Chris said and smiled at Ashley. She put the cookies and the coke on the coffee table in front of Chris.

" Wow, they smell amazing, Ashley." Chris paused his game and took one cookie in his hand. He took a bite and thought he went to heaven.

" Mmmmmm. I just love your brownies with white chocolate. They're the best." He told her and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

" Chriiiiis! Now I have crumbs all over my face." Ashley yelled a little.

Chris just shrugged.

" So? Now you're even more delicious." He said and winked at her.

Ashley made somewhat of a "seriously?" face.

" Do you have any mac on you? 'Cause that was cheesy as hell." She told him.

Chris looked at her.

" You know you love it, sugarpuss." And he gave her another wink.

" No. I love _you_. That's different." Ashley said and took a cookie.

She hummed just like Chris did earlier. True to his word, they were great.

They just sat and ate in silence for a few moments. After they finished all the cookies, Chris got up, put the plate in the sink and brought the bottle of coke and an Avengers cup for Ashley back with him. He poured her some and gave the cup to her.

" Thanks." She said as she took it from him and then took a sip.

Chris sat down and continued to play the game.

" Anything interesting happen in work?" He asked with his eyes still on the game.

" No. Nothing of the sort." Ashley said. " Though, I _do_ have something to tell you."

" Really? Well, go ahead then."

Ashley took a breath.

" I'm pregnant."

The millisecond silence was followed by the sound of the controler falling out of Chris' hands.

He looked at Ashley. She thought the look on his face was the cutest and most adorable she'd ever seen on him.

" Are you...I mean...you really...uhm...well...preg...baby...we...parents." Chris kept stuttering. Ashley laughed gently.

" Yes, Chris. I am pregnant, we are going to have a baby and we're going to be parents."

Chris' voice came back to him.

" I just...wasn't expecting this."

" It's not that big a surprise. I mean, we _have_ been trying. _A lot_." Ashley said.

Chris took her face gently in his hands and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

They rested their forheads on each other.

" You're going to be a daddy." Ashley said and looked into his eyes.

" I'm going to be a daddy." Chris reapeated as he still couldn't believe it. "And you're gonna be a mommy. Is it possible that I love you even more now?"

Ashley smiled gently.

" I just hope we won't suck as parents." She said.

" Don't worry. We're gonna do great." Chris reassured her.

" Hmm. Only one thing now. Tell our friends."

Chris winced.

Well, damn.

He knew Josh was gonna be overjoyed and Chris was certain he was going to throw a party to celebrate. Sam was probably going to be really sweet about it and maybe have a tear or two in her eyes, same as Jessica. Emily was probably going to congratulate them in a friendly manner, nothing more, nothing less, but she would mean it.

Matt was going to be really happy for them and Mike would join Josh's party idea. Hannah and Beth were surely going to be jumping with joy all over the place.

" Well, that's gonna be interesting." Chris said.


End file.
